The Swan Prince
by Shinri
Summary: -Part 8 up- HD Pairing, Character OOC. This is a Parody of The Swan Princess. When Prince Draco was born he was betrothed to Prince Harry. But will the betrothal last, or will a mistake by Harry end it all. SLASH
1. Part 1

A/N: This is a small fic that I am working on the side. It's already over half way done and I have three other parts saved up so far. I should be able to release a part every other day or so. I am still writing on All for Love and The Prince and the Slave while I am writing this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "The Swan Princess". This is fan fiction written for fun and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.  
  
The Swan Prince  
  
Part 1  
  
On a cold winter night, deep into December, a cry rang out among the castle. King Lucius, who was standing outside the room, broke out into a grin as the door that separated him from his wife was opened and a nurse with a bundle in her arms walked towards him. The nurse looked into the King's Silver orbs before handing the newborn babe to him. "Here is your son, Your Majesty. His name is Draco."  
  
The King looked down at the babe in his arms. He watched as his son opened silver eyes to meet his. "Ah, Draco, my beautiful boy, welcome to the family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many came from far away to congratulate the King and Queen on their new addition. Among them was the recently-widowed, Queen Lily Potter. With her, she brought her three year old son, Prince Harry Potter. The Queen brought her hand down and gave her son a small shove towards the crib that held the new Prince. "Go on, Harry, go meet the new Prince."  
  
Harry huffed and glared defiantly at his mother for a moment before walking forward and looking down into the crib. Harry's eyes widened at the tiny form laying there watching him. He leaned close and watched as the baby stuck his tongue out and blew. Harry, not understanding that this was normal for a baby to do, stuck his tongue back out at Draco. Harry put his tongue back in when he saw the baby give him a weird look. He lowered his head a little to see the baby closer but was shocked when a small fist came up and hit him in the eye. Harry ran back to his mother howling as the baby giggled in his crib.  
  
It was at this moment that Queen Potter and King Malfoy came to the same conclusion. Why not join there kingdoms in marriage through the children? The magic in the world would allow an heir, and their kingdoms would unite to form an even stronger one. It was then decided that each summer until Draco was sixteen he would visit Harry, in hopes that they would fall in love.   
  
But unknown to both of them there was another plan. An evil plan made up by none other then Lucius' sorcerer, Voldemort. He had a plan to take over the kingdom, using the dark arts. But before he could gather enough power, Lucius struck. His guards seized Voldemort and he was banished from the kingdom. Before leaving, though, he made a pledge to the King. He pledged that he would not rest until everything Lucius loved and owned would be his. Many thought that the king was too nice in sparing the source's life, but as time past fewer people spoke of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As time passed, it wasn't long until Draco was finally six years old and, with his father, were on their way for Draco's first summer to be spent with Prince Harry. Draco was currently ridding on his father's horse, right in front of his father. Draco was a little miffed that he could not ride a horse of his own, but his father had insisted that it was too long of a journey for him to ride by himself. Behind them were his father's guards. Draco did not like them much either. They were always around ruining his fun. He was brought out of his thoughts by his father's voice saying that they had arrived. Draco looked up to the large castle in front of them. At the entrance, he saw a woman standing who must have been the queen and next to him was a little boy.   
  
Lucius got off his horse and raised his hands and got Draco off the horse and placed him down onto the ground. He brought his hand down and pushed Draco towards Harry as Lily pushed the now nine year old Harry towards Draco. The two children met in the middle. Harry was the first to speak. In a tone, which showed that he was not enthused at all. he addressed Draco. "I am glad to see you, Prince Draco."  
  
"As I am to see you, Prince Harry." Draco, in turn, bowed but when his face rose again, he did not see Harry in front of him. He looked over to Queen Lily to see her glaring at Harry. It was then that Harry turned around and stomped back over to Draco. He grabbed Draco's hand forcefully and placed a kiss on it, before turning around and wiping his mouth all over his shirt.  
  
Draco, for his part took great offense to this, and his Malfoy temper was beginning to show. He brought up his fist as if he was going to start hitting Harry and started to take a few steps towards him. Harry, for his part, backed up at seeing the enraged blond stomping towards him. Thankfully, before Draco could reach Harry, Lucius intersected. "DRACO!"   
  
At the sound of his father's voice, Draco stopped and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, father." After the words left his mouth, he looked up and glared at Harry and Harry glared right back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so, this set the tune for the rest of the summer. Lily and Lucius were constantly breaking the two out of fights, but Queen Lily and King Lucius were not to be deterred. They were absolute in their resolve to get their children together. And so, they continued to bring the two together each summer. But when Draco turned thirteen, events got a little out of control which threatened to jeopardize everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sixteen year old Harry Potter was looking outside his bedroom window towards the familiar entrance that always brought Draco. He was to arrive again for what was sure to be another dreadful summer. He turned to look at his best friend Ron. "He is going to be here any moment."  
  
Ron looked up at the prince. "I sympathize with you, mate. I don't know what I would do if I had a git like that following me around every summer."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "God, if I have to kiss his hand one more time, I think I am going to throw up." He was interrupted from saying anything else by his mother entering his room.  
  
Lily walked into the room and looked at Harry. "Prince Draco will be arriving shortly."  
  
Harry crossed his arms to his chest. "Mother, why must he always come every summer? I can't stand being around him."  
  
Lily's cheeks turned a little red, a sure sign that she was getting upset. "Now you listen here, Harry James Potter, you be nice to Prince Draco. He is going to be your future husband and I will not allow rudeness."  
  
"Yes, mother." Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else. It was not a good idea to push his mother when she was in one of those moods. He watched as his mother left the room.  
  
Ron watched the exchange between Harry and his mother. He loved teasing Harry about his impending marriage to Prince Draco, and this seemed like a good enough time. He stood up and walked towards the door before turning back to Harry. "Well, come on, we need to go meet that fiancée of yours."  
  
Harry walked past Ron. "That is not funny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few miles away King Malfoy and his son Draco where riding towards the castle. Lucius had noticed that his son was in an especially bad mood. "What's the matter, my son?"  
  
Draco glared at his father a moment before looking ahead. "Why do I have to come here every summer? Prince Harry is nothing but a jerk."  
  
Lucius turned his head towards his son. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, where did you hear such language?"  
  
Draco had the grace to look abashed. "Sorry, father."  
  
Lucius nodded his head. "As you should be. We will be at the castle any moment and you will show Prince Harry the proper respect. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco meet again, and again, everything happened as normal. That is, until the last week of their visit. In a last hope to get the two to get along, they placed both Draco and Harry in a room together during the day. As to be expected, this idea was totally rejected by both princes, but their parents were not going to hear any complaints. So the day started with both Draco and Harry glaring at each other from across a room and ended with Harry having a busted lip and black eyes and Draco with the same as well as a broken arm.  
  
After this event, King Lucius sat down with Queen Lily to see if it was even possible for this match to continue. After hours of talking, they finally decided that they would not let them meet for the next three years and bring Draco back when he was sixteen and then legal to be wed. That would be their last chance to make it all work.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please Review 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I am posting this earlier then I intended since I have gotten so many reviews. -Hint-  
  
The Swan Prince  
  
Part 2  
  
~Three Years Later~  
  
Remus Lupin was watching Queen Lily Potter run around the main ball room, making sure everything was ok. He shook his head. He felt sorry for the servants. She was driving them up the wall. He decided to spare them by stepping up and addressing the Queen. "Really, Your Majesty, you are scaring the servants."  
  
Lily stopped her mad dash for a moment to look at her closest friend. "Really, Remus, this is one of the most important days of Harry's life. I want everything to be perfect."  
  
Remus nodded his head. "I understand that, but in the last ten minutes I have seen you order the flowers changed three times."  
  
Lily looked appalled and glanced at the new flowers before turning back to Remus with a look of fear. "You do think those are alright, don't you?"  
  
Remus just bowed his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While his mother was going crazy in the main ball room, a now nineteen year old Harry Potter was scowling at his friend Ron. "One more crack, Ron, just one more, and you will get a crack."  
  
Ron raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Harry, I just can't help myself."  
  
Harry crossed his arms. "Well, you should. I am the one that is practically being forced into a marriage."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "But your mother told you she would not force you to marry."  
  
The Prince let out a snort. "Yeah right, I can refuse all right, but my mother would never let me live it down." Harry reached up to adjust his collar a little. "God, this thing is tight."  
  
Ron grinned. "Ah, Harry, just think how much you are going to love a good tight feeling when you are married."  
  
Harry flushed. "That's it." He took off towards Ron, but Ron had anticipated this and had already taken off out the door. Harry gave up after a few moments and started back towards his room, but stopped when he saw his mother running towards him.  
  
Lily ran up to her son. "He's here... He's here." Lily was running her hands through Harry's hair, trying to get it to lay flat.  
  
It took a moment, but Harry was finally able to shrug of his mother. "Mother, please."  
  
Lily huffed. "Fine, go meet Draco looking all scruffy."  
  
Harry sighed before bending his head down so that his mother could reach his hair better. Lily beamed as she fixed her son's hair. After she took a step back to look Harry over and adjusting almost everything he had on twice, she finally nodded to herself and grabbed his hand, running towards the meeting room next to main hall. Once there, she turned back to her son. "Remember, dear, be nice." With that said, she opened the door and shoved him in, before shutting it quickly and running around the outside of the room to meet Lucius. Together, they peaked through the door together to spy on their sons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked across the carriage to his sixteen year old son. The past three years had been great to his son. He had blossomed from a child into a handsome young man. Draco always made him proud and he knew that if this last meeting did not work out, he would not force Draco into a marriage. His son was currently looking out the window, watching the castle come into view. Lucius brought his hand down and placed it on his son's knee. Once he had Draco's attention, he spoke. "What ever you decide, I will support."  
  
Draco nodded his head towards his father. "Thanks, father." He let out a sigh and looked once more out the window as the entered the court yard of the castle. He watched as his father got out of the carriage first and brought his hand up to help Draco down. Once down, they started to walk towards the entrance and followed a guard to a door in which Draco was supposed to enter. Draco stood still and looked at the door before turning to his father. "Father, I can't do this." His father nodded his head once and before Draco knew what happened, the door was opened and he was pushed inside. He turned to ask his father what was going on, but was meet by a shut door. Draco sighed to himself, but was brought out of his thoughts by the door on the other side of the room opening.  
  
Draco looked over to the figure and felt an odd twinge in his stomach. The man who stood in front of him was handsome. He could not believe that this was Prince Harry. Draco took a few steps forward to get a better look. He looked at Harry's powerful legs and allowed his vision to continue on his path up, noticing the tight shirt that showed off his chest muscles, all the way up to Harry's eyes. It was the eyes that held him captivated. It was like looking into two emerald fires, and Draco felt that he would gladly love to be burned alive in them.  
  
Harry for his part was also looking at the vision in front of him. He felt like he was looking at a sex god. He could not believe that this was the same Draco that he used to tease and fight with. He took a long look at Draco, even though Draco was a foot shorter than him, he could not help but notice how his silver-blonde hair showed in the fire light along with his silver eyes. Harry looked down to pouty red lips that begged to be kissed. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He watched as Draco took a step towards him and stared. He mentally kicked himself for just standing there and quickly walked over to Draco and took his hand in his. He felt the soft skin in his, and wondered if Draco's entire body was this soft. He brought the hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, the whole time looking into Draco's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Draco."  
  
Draco gave a small smile and felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "The pleasure is all mine." He continued to stare at the taller prince. He wanted so much to run his hands through those fine black tresses. He didn't think it was possible to fall in love at first sight, but now he wondered if it was indeed possible. A part of him was scared about it, but the other part, the one who held his heart, saw no problem. He felt Harry bring his other hand up to rub his cheek.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Draco." Harry rubbed Draco's cheek with his hand for a moment before letting it gesture towards the big doors to their right. "I believe my mother has organized a ball for this occasion. Would you do me the honor of a dance?" He released Draco's other hand and brought his arm out in a silent gesture to walk together.  
  
Draco put his arm into Harry's. "I would love a dance." He let Harry lead him into the main hall where a slow song started. He put his hands around Harry's neck as Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist. Together,they danced to the music, never taking their eyes off each other.  
  
Harry loved having Draco in his arms. They danced together quietly, neither one saying a word. After an hour he knew that Draco was the one for him. At the end of the last song, he stepped away from Draco and took his hand before turning towards the crowd. "ARRANGE THE MARRIAGE." Applause broke out from all across the hall and Harry could see his mother and Draco's father shaking hands. Everything seemed perfect until another voice rang out.  
  
"WAIT!" Everyone quickly quieted down and started starting at Draco.  
  
And one of those people was Harry. He looked at Draco confusedly. "What's the matter? You are everything I ever wanted. You're beautiful."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Thanks, but what else?"  
  
"What else?" Harry was still confused.  
  
Draco dropped his hand from Harry's. He ignored his father, who was standing off in the distance making axing motion to try and tell Draco to shut up. "Is beauty all that matters to you?"  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn't know how to respond. He looked over at his mother and saw a pleading look on her face. "Go on, Harry, what else?" Lily was making motion with her hands for him to continue.  
  
Harry looked from his mother to Draco. "What else is there?" Immediately his mind supplied him that this was not the right answer, for there were a few gasps from around the hall. But the worst of it was on Draco's face. He looked really sad and disappointed. Before Harry could say anything else, Draco turned around and walked to his father.  
  
Draco looked at his father a moment. "Father, I would like to go home." Draco was glad that he kept his voice from cracking.  
  
Lucius looked at his son for a moment before sighing and bowing his head. "Alright, I'll have the guards ready our carriage." He then turned to Lily. "Sorry we could not get it to work out."  
  
Lily rubbed her arms before looking at Lucius. "I understand, Lucius; thanks for making the trip."  
  
Twenty minutes later saw Draco and Lucius walking out of the entrance. Lucius turned to Lily one last time. "Well, you can't say we didn't try."  
  
Lily nodded her head. "That's true." She turned her head to Draco. "Goodbye, Prince Draco." Lily then elbowed Harry in the ribs.  
  
Harry took the hint. "Goodbye, Prince Draco."  
  
Draco nodded his head at them. "Goodbye." Draco heard his father clear his throat, so he continued. "Prince Harry."  
  
Lily watched as the carriage pulled out of the entrance and out of sight before turning around and walking back in. But Harry didn't immediately walk in. He continued to look at the road that had taken Draco away. He felt like part of his heart had left with them. He stood there for a few more minutes before whispering a final goodbye and turning and walking back into the castle.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review!  
  
Next Chapter: Draco is attacked. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: It is true that this fic follows closely to the story line. Starting towards the end of this chapter you are going to see more originality. While it will start to follow some of the story line, the scenes will be different then the movie.  
  
The Swan Prince  
  
Part 3  
  
Lucius turned to look at his son, who was again looking out the window. They had been on the road now for a little over half an hour, but he could still fill the mood that his son was in. He sighed out loud. "Son, what answer were you expecting?"  
  
Draco broke from his gaze outside to look at his father. "I just need to know that he can love me for who I am, not what I look like."  
  
Lucius nodded his head and was about to say something else when the carriage jerked to a stop and heard some commotion from the guards. He looked over at Draco. "Stay here." Lucius stepped out of the carriage and looked to where the guards where pointing. He saw a man in the distance. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
The only thing the figure did was laugh, and then what appeared to be lightning formed in his hands. After another laugh he threw the lightning in front of him and when it cleared there was a monster in his place. It was hard to explain what it looked like. It appeared to have a face of a wolf but the feet of a bird, and it had wings. It let loud screech before taking into the air and charging them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What else is there? What else is there? He asks you what else and you say what else is there?" Remus was glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry put his hands up. "Look, I know it was a stupid thing to say."  
  
Remus snorted. "I would say."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was playing chess with him for a moment before speaking. "How is my mother taking it?"  
  
Remus let out a sigh. "I would stay away from her for a few days if I were you."  
  
Harry took his move on the board. "Great."  
  
Remus leaned against the wall. "Come on Harry, there has to be something else you see in Draco besides his beauty."  
  
Harry stood up and started pacing. "Of course there is. I mean he's like you know... how about... and then.... I mean, aren't I right."  
  
Remus and Ron looked at Harry with a weird look upon there face. Remus was the one to speak. "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Harry continued his pacing for a moment before coming to a stop. "I KNOW! I will prove my love to Draco."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "But how are-"  
  
Ron was cut off from saying anything by the front door slamming open. A person staggered in a fell on his face with out moving. Harry ran down to the figure and rolled him onto his back. The man had a bloody gash in his chest and he appeared to be dying. Harry looked up at Ron and Remus. "It's the captain of King Lucius guards." He looked down at the captain and saw his eyes open. "What happened?"  
  
The captain cough up some blood before focusing his eyes on Harry's. "We... We were attacked... The great beast." As soon as the words left his mouth he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
Harry stared at the captain for a few moments. "DRACO!" He stood up and ran out the door jumping on the horse that brought the captain and took off down the road as fast at the horse could go, ignoring Remus and Ron's voices telling him to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rode as fast as he could. It took him a little over fifteen minutes to reach were they were attacked; the rain was slowing him down. He jumped off the horse and ran over to the overturned carriage. He looked inside but it showed no one. He stepped back and looked around. That is when he saw a person with platinum hair lying on there side. He feared it to be Draco and ran over and turned the body. "King Lucius." He watched as luscious looked at him with glazed eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Lucius was gasping for air while he tried to speak. "We were attacked. A Great animal." Lucius then reached up and grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him closer. "It's... not what it seams."  
  
Harry looked confusedly at him a moment before glancing around. "What's not as it seams? King Lucius, where is your son, Prince Draco?"  
  
Lucius took a deep breath. "He's... he's gone." At that moment Lucius closed his eyes for the last time, leaving Harry there alone.  
  
Harry looked at dead king in front of him before standing up and turning around. At that moment something caught his eye in a puddle. He went over to it and fell on his knees. He scooped up the object into his hands. He recognized it at once. It was Prince Draco's locket. A gift from his mother if he was correct. At that moment everything hit him at once and vent his rage into the storm. "DDDRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten miles away by an abandoned castle there was a lake. On this lake was a beautiful swan, but not just any swan, it was a swan with silver eyes. The swan just sat there on the water looking at its reflection, a tear running down its beak. It stayed like that until it heard someone coming. It turned to face the wizard who had attacked them.  
  
Voldemort walked up with his servant Peter and looked at the crying swan on the lake. "Don't be so sad Draco, the spell doesn't even last the whole day." He pointed towards the rising moon. "When the moon comes up-" At that point the moon touched the lake and the swan looked at the golden glow around him. All of a sudden a tower of water enveloped him, and when it disappeared Draco was left standing there. Draco looked down at his hands before walking onto the land, but stopped when he heard the wizard speak.  
  
"And that is how the spell works. Every night when the moon touches your wings you will change back into your human form. Though for the spell to work you must be on the lake, or you shall remain a swan for the night as well." Voldemort waited to see what Draco's response would be.  
  
Draco felt a tear run down his cheek when he heard all this but furiously wiped it away before turning to his captor. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You can call me Lord Voldemort. As for the reason for all of this, it's simple. I want your father's kingdom!"  
  
Draco spat out his answer. "Then take it, you have enough power."  
  
Voldemort shook his head. "No, I've tried that. What I have in mind is a lot better. What if I was to marry the only heir? I could rule the kingdom legally and you could be by my side."  
  
Draco spat at his feet. "I'll never marry you. My father will come for me."  
  
Voldemort was loosing his temper. "No he's not. He's dead."  
  
Draco looked at him. "You're lying."   
  
Voldemort grinned. "No... I am not. And if you don't want to join him, you had better change your mind. I think I will leave you for the night. Maybe by tomorrow you will have changed your mind." With that said he left down the pathway up to the old castle.  
  
Once Voldemort was out of sight, Draco sat against a tree and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Oh god... Father." Tears soon followed. Not noticed by the prince though a few feet away two pairs of eyes watched him from within a bush. The two eyes looked at each other before looking back out towards the prince.   
  
After a moment the two figures walked out from under the bush and sat next to Draco. One of them spoke. "Don't cry"  
  
Draco had his head in his arms and was shocked when he heard a voice. He jumped onto his feet and looked around him. "Who's there?"  
  
"Us of course."  
  
Draco turned in circles. "Where are you?"  
  
"Down here."  
  
Draco looked slowly down to the ground at his feet. There sat two raccoons. He backed up a few paces and tripped on a rock behind him, landing hard on his arse. "OW." He was interrupted from rubbing his sore bottom by two laughing voices. He looked closer at them. "You... you can talk."  
  
One of the raccoons elbowed the other. "This coming from the person who just changed from a swan."  
  
The other shook his head. "Be nice brother, this young man has been through a lot." He then walked up to Draco and placed a paw on his knee. "I'm Fred, and this-" He pointed towards the other raccoon. "This is George."  
  
Draco wondered if he was dreaming, but with everything that was happening tonight how could this not make sense. He looked back at the two raccoons. "Umm... pleasure to meet you." Draco leaned down and shook their paws in a form of a handshake. "So, I can talk to animal huh?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "Nope, just us."  
  
Draco looked at them confusedly. "Why?"  
  
George was the one to answer this time. "Because we are in the same boat as you. We were original human like you. I and my brother set out a month ago to spend a year in the country making our jokes. While we were traveling we meet a wizard and played a few harmless pranks on him." George pointed to him and Fred. "As you can see, he was not amused. He turned us into raccoons, but unlike you we never change back to our original form."  
  
Draco looked at them, thinking all this over. "Why didn't you go and get help, I mean you can talk?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "We tired that. Apparently humans can't understand us. Only those who are under the same or a similar spell can understand us. We finally decided to stay here. Maybe one day we can find out how to reverse the spell and to do that we have to stay close to the wizard."  
  
Draco studied the two for a moment before speaking. "It makes sense." He looked out upon the lake. "At least I won't be alone."  
  
George and Fred both nodded. "That's right; we both will be here for you."  
  
Draco nodded his head before looking out upon the moonlit lake. For the rest of the night there was nothing but silence and Draco with his thoughts.  
  
TBC...   
  
A/N: Please Review 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this part. Enjoy  
  
The Swan Prince  
  
Part 4  
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
George looked over at his brother and sighed, rubbing his paws over his face. "Come on, Fred, give it a rest."  
  
Fred looked over at his brother and shook his furry head. "No way, we are meant to be together."  
  
George looked at his brother in disbelief. Ever since Fred had met Draco, he had been after him. He had formed probably the biggest crush that George had ever seen. No matter how many times he and Draco tried to tell him that Draco loved Harry, it failed to deter him. And now he watched as Fred was rummaging around the forest floor, trying to find the perfect flower to give Draco tonight. It was routine that every night Fred would find Draco a different flower, and every night it was getting harder and harder to find a new one. As a matter of fact, George was sure that Fred had repeated some of the flowers, but did not want to say anything. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound off in the distance. His pointed ears perked up and his head shot to the side. "Fred, did you hear that?"  
  
Fred stopped looking through the brush and turned to his brother. "What?"  
  
George raised a paw at him. "Shh... I hear something."  
  
Fred sat up on his hind paws and pointed his ears towards the sky. "I don't hear anything?"  
  
George shook his head. "I could have sworn I heard something." He turned his head to look at his brother and his eyes went wide. "FRED! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Fred looked behind him and saw an owl coming right at him with its claws open. He rolled to the left and barley missed the talons. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the owl turn in its flight and come back towards them. "AHHHHHHHH!" With that said Fred turned and high-tailed it towards the lake, with George right on his heels.  
  
Fred had just made it to the lake when his right front paw fell out from beneath him sending him rolling across the ground. He ended up on his back looking up in the sky, watching as a pair of talons came right at him. The only thing he could do was cover his eyes with his paws and wait for the inevitable. But the inevitable did not happen. The moment he thought he was going to be speared, he found himself in the arms of Draco.   
  
"Fred, are you alright?" Draco looked worriedly at the raccoon that was in his hands. One hand under each armpit.  
  
Fred nodded his head. "Yeah, but a kiss would probably make me feel better."  
  
Draco released his hands and let Fred fall to the ground. "Unbelievable." He shook his head before looking at the nearby branch that the owl had landed on. "Shoo.... Go on now." Draco was making movements with his hands trying to get the owl to fly off, but was shocked when he heard the owl speak.  
  
"You guys can talk." She was looking directly at Fred and George.  
  
George walked up to stand beside Draco for protection and nodded his head. "Yeah. But apparently so can you. Were you a human at one time too?"  
  
The owl nodded his head. "Yes, I was. God, I am so glad to have company. It has been so long."  
  
Draco looked confused. "How long have you been in that form?"  
  
The owl looked off into the sky for a moment. "Sometimes it feels like forever, but really it has only been three years."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, and both spoke at the same time. "WOW!"  
  
Draco walked closer to the owl. "My name is Draco." He gestured towards the raccoons. "That's Fred and that's George."  
  
One of the raccoons stepped forward. "No, I am Fred and that is George."  
  
The owl flew down to the ground and extended one talon to shake there hands. "My name is Hermione." She then turned and looked up at Draco. "Who are you?"  
  
Draco broke out in a smile and got down on his knees so that he could see Hermione better. "I am sorry, my name is Draco."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Prince Draco?"  
  
Her response was a nod. "Yeah, I was kidnapped three months ago, though."  
  
Hermione looked closely at him. "Was it the Wizard? He was the one who transformed me."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes, it was Lord Voldemort. He kidnapped me and is trying to get my father's kingdom through marriage. He actually wants me to marry him."  
  
Hermione shuddered. "Eww..."  
  
"Exactly how I feel about it." Draco looked over at Fred and George. "But at least I am not alone. I have Fred and George to keep me company, and now you as well. So tell me Hermione how did you end up as an owl?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, three years ago I was passing through this forest on my way to my cousins. I was a little foolhardy and was traveling alone. I had been riding on my horse for about an hour when I saw some flashing colors coming from the distance. Being curious, I followed them until I found this castle and lake. That's when I met the wizard. I walked up to him, asking if he could teach me that, but instead he transfigured me into an owl, so I couldn't tell anyone what I had seen. I stayed around here for about a year before I decided to head out into the world. The last time I was here was probably a year ago."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I can't imagine being stuck as an owl for that long. It must be hard."  
  
"At first it was. Especially when I had to eat my first animal. I have to eat meat to keep my body sustained. That's why I was hunting those two." She turned to look at Fred and George. "I do apologize." When she saw their nods, she then turned back to Draco and looked at him closely. "I do have one question though, why aren't you an animal? Couldn't you run and get help?"  
  
Draco shook his head "No, you see-" Draco cut off when he heard a voice yelling for him in the distance. He looked at three at his feet. "Quick, hide." Hermione looked confused for a moment until she too heard the voice coming. She hid under a bush with Fred and George, so she could see what was happening. It only took a moment before she saw the wizard enter the area.  
  
Lord Voldemort walked up to Draco. "Ah, there you are. So, Prince Draco, how are you tonight."  
  
Draco crossed his arms and glared at the wizard "Every night you come down here and ask the same questions."  
  
Voldemort put his hands up. "No... Don't"  
  
Draco would not be deterred. "And every night I give you the same answer."  
  
"Don't say it." Voldemort was trying to control his temper.  
  
Draco gave one final glare before turning towards the lake. "I would rather die first."  
  
Voldemort stomped the ground. "FINE, but one day, you are going to agree."  
  
Draco turned around and spat at Voldemort feet. "Never."  
  
Voldemort raised his hand and for a moment Draco thought he was going to be struck, but instead of that Voldemort only pointed to the rising sun. "Looks like I am going to have to give you some more time to think it over. See you tomorrow night, sweet prince." He turned, laughing, as he walked off into the distance.  
  
Draco watched as the sun rose and started to walk out into the lake. He found it was easier to transform while on the water. As soon as the sun touched the lake, fountains of water surrounded him and when they cleared, he was again a swan. He quietly swam over to the other side of the lake to be alone.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco swam off and started to get out from under the bush to go and talk to him, but she was stopped by a paw on her wing. She turned to look at George. 'Yes?"  
  
George looked at her for a moment. "He likes to be alone for awhile when he transforms. We've learned to just give him his space during those times. Come with us, we will answer all your questions." With that, the three animals went of to speak.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please Review 


	5. Part 5

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this fic. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to join my mailing list if you would like to see parts before they are posted here. To join the list, send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Curious Dream Weaver - I am glad you like it. I thought Hermione would make a great owl. Thanks for the review  
  
Lady Darkness13 - I thought that it would fit nice. Thanks for the review  
  
SoulSister - I thought the same thing. Thanks for the review  
  
Brenna8 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
GaBrIeLa2 - I didn't want to follow the movie word for word. This is my own little twist. Thanks for the review  
  
Chi - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Oracle2 - Sadly, this is the fic I had been neglecting. But not anymore. Thanks for the review  
  
bakachan17 - Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Amy14 - You will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review  
  
Gillian - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
The Swan Prince  
  
Part 5  
  
Ron looked over and watched as Harry shot yet another arrow at the target. For the hundredth time that day it hit right in the center. Upon seeing Harry get out another arrow he decided that it was time to speak. "Harry come on, give it a rest."  
  
Harry put the arrow down for a moment so he could concentrate on Ron. "Ron, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I have to practice."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Ever since Harry had lost Draco he had been practicing so that he could defeat the great beast. Ron watched as Harry shot another arrow, and again hit dead center. "Harry, you need to face the truth. You are not going to find him. The entire kingdom has searched for him and in the past three months he has not been found."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. He had heard this for over a month now. No one could understand why he was not giving up, and now he was hearing it from Ron. He turned and glared at his best friend and was please to see that he had gulped. "Ron, I am going to tell you the same thing I told the others. I know Draco is alive out there somewhere, and I am going to find him. And to do that I need to be able to fight and defeat the Great Beast."  
  
Ron threw his hands up in the air. "But, you don't even know what the great beast looks like."  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip and looked off into the distance. "I know, but it does not matter. Whatever the great beast is, I will defeat it. If you need me, I will be in the library researching to find out what the great beast could be." With that he turned and walked back into the castle.  
  
Ron watched as Harry walked off and let out a sigh. He felt sorry for Harry. He was about to get up from the bench he had been sitting on when a hand came down on his shoulder causing him to jump. He turned quickly and sighed in relief when he saw Remus. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Remus looked down at Ron. "Actually, I came to see how Harry is doing today. Is he any further in getting over Draco yet?"  
  
Ron's response was just a snort. "Yeah right, he just spent the last three hours practicing with his bow and arrow."  
  
Remus nodded his head. "I was hoping that he would get over him by now." He looked around. "Where is he now?"  
  
Ron pointed towards the castle. "He is in the library right now. Researching on the Great Beast again."  
  
"Oh, I think I will go talk to him then. His mother is planning another ball for tomorrow night. I need to give him an early warning before his mother catches up with him." Remus gave Ron a grin before moving off towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the castle Prince Harry was going through one book after another. "What did King Lucius mean?" He had gotten into the habit of talking to himself. He thought back to what King Lucius had said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry rode as fast as he could. It took him a little over fifteen minutes to reach were they were attacked; the rain was slowing him down. He jumped off the horse and ran over to the overturned carriage. He looked inside but it showed no one. He stepped back and looked around. That is when he saw a person with platinum hair lying on there side. He feared it to be Draco and ran over and turned the body. "King luscious." He watched as lucious looked at him with glazed eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Lucius was gasping for air while he tried to speak. "We were attacked. A Great animal." Lucius then reached up and grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him closer. "It's... not what it seams."  
  
Harry looked confusedly at him a moment before glancing around. "What's not as it seams? King Lucius, were is your son, Prince Draco?"  
  
Lucius took a deep breath. "He's... he's gone." At that moment Lucius closed his eyes for the last time, leaving Harry there alone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Harry slammed the book he was holding closed. "Dammit, what did he mean? It's not what it seams." He sighed and looked down at the table he had books thrown down on. He noticed two books beside each other. One showed a picture of a mouse and the other of a dragon. He stared at them for a moment until a thought hit him. "Of course, it's not what it seams." He quickly tore off the two pages and started towards the library door.  
  
Before he could reach it however, the door opened and none other then his mother entered. Queen Lilly took one look at her son before hurrying over to him. "Ah, there you are son. I have great news."  
  
Harry looked at his mother confusedly for a moment. "What news is that?"  
  
Lilly grinned. She had been waiting for that question. "We are going to have a ball tomorrow. All the prince and princess of the surrounding kingdoms will be there."  
  
Harry sighed. "Come on mother. I am very busy. I am leaving now to search for the great beast."  
  
Lilly patted Harry's head. "That's good son. Just be here tomorrow night, ok."  
  
Harry took one look at the glare his mother was sending him and nodded his head. "Fine, I will be there." He then turned and left the library only to run into Remus. "Ah Remus, is Ron still out there."   
  
Remus nodded his head. "Yes he is Harry. I also need to warn you about what your mother is doing tomorrow night."  
  
Harry put up his hand. "If you are talking about the ball, I already know. Mom cornered me in the library."  
  
Remus gave Harry an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I just found out myself. Your mother is good at keeping secrets until the last moment."  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's alright. I am leaving for the night anyway. I promised to be back by tomorrow."  
  
Remus let out a sigh. "Tell me you are not going out to hunt for the great beast again."  
  
Harry looked at Remus for a moment. "Alright, then I won't tell you." With that said he walked out of the door to go and find Ron. One last glance at Remus just showed him standing there shaking his head.  
  
Harry rushed out to find Ron still sitting on the bench. He walked to stand in front of him and thrust the one of the pages into his hands. "Look at this."  
  
Ron looked at the page in his hand before looking confusedly at Harry. "A mouse?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No... The Great Animal."  
  
Ron fell of the bench laughing. It took him a few minutes to gather himself before he could look up and see that Harry wasn't smiling. He reached back over and picked up the paper again. "Harry, are you trying to tell me that the Great Animal is a mouse." A few more chuckles escaped his lips.  
  
Harry for his part just crossed his arms and glared. He was not happy that Ron was laughing at him on such a serious matter. "Yes it is, and so is this." He thrust the other picture into Ron's hands.  
  
Ron looked at the picture in his hands. "A dragon. I don't get it. How can it be both?"  
  
Harry smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. "Because that is what King Lucius meant when he said it wasn't what it seemed. You are riding along when you see a harmless animal, like a mouse, come up to you. Then all of a sudden it changes into a more fierce animal."  
  
Ron looked around and gulped. "You mean that the Great Animal could be anything?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."  
  
Ron looked around and saw the world in a new light. His eyes caught something moving on the bench and he looked closer to see a spider. With a scream Ron jumped up and ran behind Harry. "Save me Harry."  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's antics. "Come on Ron. Be serious."  
  
Ron let out a fake laugh. "Serious.... of course Harry. I was just messing with you." He hoped his face didn't give him away.  
  
Harry gave Ron a dubious look before gesturing towards the stables. "Come on, we need to start hunting."  
  
Ron let out a little whimper as he saw Harry walk off towards the stable. "Why do I have to go?" After a moment he followed Harry towards the stable.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please Review 


	6. Part 6

The Swan Prince

Part 6

It was three hours after dawn before Draco finally swam over to the lake side to meet hisfriends. He used his long neck to look in a 360 degree angle before meeting the eyes of Hermione. "I guess now you understand?"

Hermione nodded her feathered head. "Yes, Fred and George told me everything. But I still don't understand one thing."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "And what is that?"

"Why haven't you gone to Harry? Even as a swan you should be able to get him to follow you somehow. If you could get him to the lake, then he would see you change."

Draco fluttered his wings in agitation. "Don't you think I haven't thought of that? I have no idea where I am. I could be thousand miles from the castle for all I know."

Hermione was floored. "What? But we are only about twenty miles from Gryffindor castle right now. I should know, I have been there a few times myself."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe he has been that close to Harry this whole time. "Can you take me?" He hadn't felt this excited since he saw Harry those months ago. Just the thought of being able to see him again was almost more than he could bear.

Hermione nodded her head. "Of course. So all we need to do is find this Harry of yours and somehow get him to follow you here. Once you change back into your human self you will be able to tell him everything." She thought a moment before continuing. "Do you have any idea of how to lift your curse?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, someone must make a vow of ever lasting love. And they must prove it to the world."

Hermione fluttered her wings. "Well, Fred and George of course will need to stay behind."

George perked his ears up at this. "Why?"

If an owl could roll her eyes, she would have. "Well for one you can't fly, and two you can't keep up with us from the ground. Though I guess I could try and carry you in my talons." She brought one talon appendage up and showed them the inch long sharp talons at the end of each finger.

George took one look at those razor sharp talons before he quickly brought his paws up in front of him and shook his head from left to right. "N..No that's ok. Fred and I will be more than happy to stay. Right Fred?"

Fred quickly nodded his furry head. "I have to agree with you on this one George. Not that I don't trust you, Hermione. It's just that I almost had a close encounter with those, and I plan on avoiding them."

"Oh please." Hermione could only shake her head a moment before turning to Draco again. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco unfolded his long wings and gave them a swoop. "As ready as I ever will be." Together he and Hermione took to the skies, hoping to reunite the two lovers together again.

Draco and Hermione flew above the trees on their way to Gryffindor castle. Draco could hardly hold in his excitement at getting the change to see his love again. He tilted his long neck towards Hermione. "Thanks a lot for helping me Hermione. I had started to give up hope."

Hermione gave a quick hoot of disapproval before answering. "One should never give up hope Draco." She was cut of from saying anything else by an arrow that shot between them. Quickly they both shot apart looking around for the archer. It was Draco who spotted the person first.

"It's Harry!" Draco quickly flew down into the trees and raced towards him.

"No Draco… Wait." It was to no avail. She knew that Draco had completely forgotten that Harry could not hear him. She raced after him as fast as she could her wings were not match for Draco's much larger ones. She could only pray she reached him in time.

For his part Draco continued to race towards Harry. It was the first time he had seen him or any other human for that matter, besides Voldemort, in months. Just when he was around 40 yards from Harry he saw him aim his bow at him again. Panicked Draco quickly shot to the ground as the arrow shot a few inches past his head.

Unfortunately he had miscalculated and he was unable to pull up in time. His body went rolling on the ground to come to rest on his back. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find Harry before him with the bow aimed. He shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but shot them open again when he heard his beloved yell. He looked to see Hermione attacking Harry's bow distracting him.

She quickly yelled out to Draco. "Fly you idiot."

Draco needed no further explanation. While Harry was momentarily distracted he turned and raced towards the lake as fast as possible. He knew that Harry was fast on his heels. He looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. If he could get Harry to the lake when the moon rose he would change back, and then he could tell Harry everything.

Harry had been walking now through the woods for over an hour. He had lost Ron at the beginning, but didn't worry for Ron had been in the forest before. He had been looking at everything, making sure to take note of the smallest of creatures incase they would act suspicious. He knew that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but he owed it to Draco to find him.

After stalking a mouse for about 10 minutes he let out a sigh and looked towards the heavens. It was then that he saw an unusual sight. An owl and a swam flying together. What made it even weirder was how the swan had its head turned towards the owl as it flew. Harry immediately took aim. This had to be the great beast. He quickly aimed and shot his arrow into the air. He let out a curse as he saw the arrow fly between the creatures instead of at one of them. He quickly reached into his back and pulled out another arrow.

When he looked up he was disappointed to notice that his prey had escaped. He was about to walk off when he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye. Turning he saw the Swan coming right for him. He quickly brought his bow up and took aim, before releasing another arrow. He grit his teeth in frustration as, again, the arrow missed. He knew now for sure he was not dealing with any normal swan. He saw it go to the ground and quickly jumped over a log and ran towards the creature.

He grabbed another arrow and took aim again. He saw the Swam open its eyes for a moment before closing them. Harry was momentarily shocked upon seeing the gray eyes of the swan. So common to another set of eyes the he knew. Before he could think any further something came crashing into his bow, causing the arrow to fire off into the forest. He looked up to see the owl trying to fly off with the bow. He fought with the owl for a few moments before he got control of it back.

He quickly turned back to the swan but only saw its back as it was flying away through the forest. He looked back the other way and noticed the owl had gone. He quickly grabbed another arrow and ran in the direction the swan had gone. There was no way he was letting it get away.

Draco felt his heart beating like crazy as he raced towards the lake. A few times he had turned around only to find an arrow flying towards him. He couldn't believe how fast Harry was. After another 5 minutes of flying he finally burst into the clearing where the lake was situated. He dove onto the water and quickly swam on the lake. He looked at the reflection in the water and was startled to see a swan. He looked quickly up to the sky and noticed that the moon was behind some clouds.

Panicking he looked to find out where Harry was at. It only took a moment to find his beloved, at the lake's edge, no more than 5 feet away, bow aiming (the reader can get confused for he doesn't whom the 'he' is) directly at him. Again he awaited his fate only to be saved by his friends. This time it came in the form of two raccoons that were currently biting on Harry's shoes. Harry started to kick around, trying to get rid of them. Draco saw Fred go flying into the bushes but was relived when he saw Fred limp out.

After a few moments George also went flying, and Harry turned his bow once more towards Draco. But this time fate saved Draco in another way, the water start to glow around him, a sure sign that he was changing. He quickly looked up at the moon. He was saved.

TBC…

Please review!


	7. Part 7

A/N: I am hopeing to have this fic completed within the next week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

The Swan Prince

Part 7

After kicking the crazy raccoons off his feet he aimed his bow one more time at the swan on the lake. He pulled back the arrow and was about to release it when he saw the water around the swan start to glow gold. He took a step back so he would be prepared for any tricks that might happen. He watched as water erupted around the swan, and before his eyes the swan's neck started to shrink.

White feathers melted into pale skin and blonde hair. Harry could only gape at the person in front of him. It had to be a trick. He brought one hand to his side and pinched himself hard, to make sure he was indeed awake. The sharp pain proved that he was indeed awake. He took a cautions step forward. "Draco?"

Draco was amused at the expression on Harry's face. The look of utter disbelief on his face caused Draco to let out a small laugh. "It's me Harry."

Harry threw his bow away and ran into the water and embraced Draco for the first time in a month. He was afraid to release him, fearing that Draco would disappear again, or that he would wake up only to find out that his finding Daco had been a dream. After a few moments, he slowly extended moved his body so that Draco was standing in front of him. He rushed forward again, this time, to place his lips upon his intended. They kissed for a few moments before Harry broke the contact and looked directly into Draco's eyes. "What happened?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. "I don't know where to begin…" He paused and looked down at George, but was only met with a shrug. He then looked at Harry. "Well, my father and I were on our way back to Slytherin when we were attacked by this wizard."

Harry gasped and interrupted Draco. "A Wizard!"

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, he used to work for my father but my father had him exiled when he attempted a Coup d'état that failed." He looked off into the distance as he remembered the day of the attack. "We were going down the road when our carriage stopped. My dad stepped outside to find out what was going on when the person change into a beast." Draco felt tears running down his face. "He killed most of the troop and severely wounded my father. I tried to get to my father. God I tried. But the wizard grabbed me and the next thing I knew, I was a swan on this lake. He told me that my father was dead. If only I could have reached him."

Harry wiped the tears off of Draco's face. "It wasn't your fault"

Draco leaned in for a moment before continuing. "I know."

Harry wondered if Draco really believed that, but that should be dealt with late. He placed his hands on Draco's thin shoulders. "After that, what happened?"

Draco started to fidget when it came to tell the next part. He was a little worried as to how Harry will react, but he knew that he had to tell him. "When I came to, I was a swan. He told me that he had placed a spell on me. I would be a swan by day, and I would only turn back into a human when the moonlight hit the lake while I was on it. It was what he wanted that was the worst of all." He gulped before continuing. "He told me that he wanted to marry me so that he could rightfully become my father's kingdom's next ruler."

"WHAT?" Harry was beyond mad, he was enraged. How dare that wizard ask such a thing? Draco was his. Or at least he will be if Harry had anything to say about it.

Draco saw the tremendous anger in Harry's eyes. He reached forward and gave him a hug. "Please don't do anything stupid, I couldnâ€™t live with myself if something happened to you."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths trying to get his anger in check. He had to get Draco out of here. He couldn't let him stay with that wizard. He tried to think of what he could do. If what Draco said was true, that he could only change to a human while on the lake, it ruled out taking him away. Unless Draco wanted to spend the rest of his life as a swan. He only saw to options, either kill the wizard or break the curse. He gave one more hug to Draco before speaking. "Can the curse be broken?"

Draco nodded his head against Harry's shoulder. "Yes, someone has to make a vow of everlasting love to me."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Then I make one."

"If only it were that simple Harry, you have to make the vow and prove it to the whole world for the curse to be broken."

Harry pondered this for a moment. "I know, the ball!" At Draco's confused stare he continued. "My mother is throwing a ball tomorrow for, err... the reason doesn't really matter. All that matters is that there will be people from all over the world there. I will pledge and make the vow in front of everyone."

Draco felt a stirring hope shoot through him. It might work, it had to work. He was about to tell Harry when he heard his name being called from the distance. It was Voldemort. He quickly pushed Harry away. "You have to go."

Harry also heard the voice. "I am not going to leave you here Draco."

Draco kept pushing Harry away trying to get him to run. "You have to. He is too powerful."

Harry saw the panic in his love's eyes. "Fine, but promises me you will be at the ball tomorrow Draco."

"I promise just please leave. I can't loose you." Draco was near hysterics now. He could hear the wizard coming closer every second.

Harry reached forward and gave Draco a light kiss. "Until tomorrow then." He turned and ran back into the woods, forgetting that he no longer had his bow with him.

Draco watched Harry run and hurriedly turned around just as Voldemort stepped into the clearing. "Ah Draco, there you are." Voldemort looked around suspiciously for a moment.

Draco was scared that he was searching for Harry. He quickly stepped up to Voldemort and said the first thing on his mind. "I'll marry you." Draco knew that if he told the wizard this he would buy both him and Harry time. There was no way they could get married so soon. By the time Voldemort was ready, the curse would have already been broken.

Voldemort looked very happy to hear those words from Draco. "You mean that?"

Draco nodded his head, ignoring the retching noises coming from the bushes behind him. It seemed that Fred or George did not like it at all.

"Yes, I do."

Voldemort let a big grin run across his face before it turned into an angry frown. Draco took a step back in surprise when Voldemort pulled a bow from behind his back. "But what's this?"

Draco was panicked. It was Harry's bow. "It's… I…"

"So you were going to go to the ball, weren't you?" Voldemort let out a sneer. "I can't have that, can I?"

The last thing Draco saw was Voldemort's wand pointed at him and a red light coming from it. Before he closed his eyes he only muttered one word: "Harry"

TBC…

A/N: Please review. Be sure to join my mailing list to see parts before anyone else. Follow the link on my profile page.


	8. Part 8

A/N: See parts before anyone else. Join my Mailing List. The link is on my profile page.

The Swan Prince

Part 8

Harry moved through the castle the next morning. Once he had gotten home last night he had gone straight to bed. He knew that today was going to be a big day and he wanted to be at his best. The thought that after today, he would have his love with him forever, made him extremely happy. He was currently on his way to the ballroom to meet his mother. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Once he arrived at the ballroom he took a quick look around. The servants had outdone themselves, most likely because of all the pressure his mother was putting on them. He saw his mother standing by a table with food on it. She was selecting which ones the servants would hand out to the guests. He quickly walked over to join her. "Mother."

Queen Lily gave her son a quick glance from head to toe before turning back to the different dishes. "Make sure you take a bath before tonight."

Harry nodded his head. He did want to look his best. "I will mother. I want to look perfect for him."

Lily nodded her head. "Yes Yes, of course dear. Why... Wait a minute." Her body went rigid and she faced Harry with hope in her eyes. "What did you say?"

Harry hid a smile. "I said that I want to look perfect for him."

Lily let out a squeal of delight and gave her son a big hug. "How? When? Forget that... Who?"

"You will just have to wait and see." He liked to tease his mother when possible since it was usually his mother who teased him. He ignored the pout on his mother's face and looked at the food that was on the table. "This food is all wrong."

Lily almost died on the spot. "What?"

Harry reached over and picked up a plate and took a piece of food off of it. "Could a swan eat this?" He ignored the puzzled look that came from his mother. "We need to have these dishes replaced. And the music needs to be graceful, like a swan."

Lily gave Harry a suspicious look. She slowly took the tray from Harry's hands and then placed his hands in hers. "Harry dear... you umm.. that is... you don't like animals do you?"

Harry burst out laughing at the scared look on his mother's face. It took him over a minute to stop. He gave his mother a big hug. "Don't worry mom, he is human." He then started to chuckle as he walked across the floor. Right before he left the room, he turned again to his mother. "Have you seen Ron today?" Once he saw his mother shake her head he left the room. He scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the bathing room. Where was Ron?

Draco ruffled his feathers in agitation as he started up at the wizard. When he had regained consciousness he had found himself in this empty tower. All the floors to the tower had been removed, so it was just a great big open area. The bottom was filled with water at least 10 feet deep. The wizard had shown up a little bit after he had awakened.

Voldermort stared down the tower in amusement. "Now now Draco, you don't have to look so upset." He tossed a bouquet of flowers down onto the water. Draco's response was to use his beak to tear them to shreds. Voldermort let out a sigh. "So ungrateful. All the things I do for you." He looked through a bared window and saw the setting sun. "Well, I am off to a ball." He turned away ignoring the noise that Draco was sending his way. After just a second he shot back around.

"Oh, one more thing." He let an evil grin cross his face. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

Draco's anger turned to confusion as he tried to understand what the wizard meant. It only took a few moments, since he heard someone's panicked voice asking them to let them go. Draco watched as a red haired man was pushed through the door. He felt his breath catch as he saw the man fall over 10 feet and then crash into the water.

He quickly swam over to the person and grabbed a hold of his shirt with his beak and moved him over to where a chain was hanging from the wall. Once the person had a firm grip he looked back up to the door to see it closed and Voldermort gone. What was he going to do now?

Fred kicked a small pebble that was by his paw. "It's hopeless." He watched as his brother George nodded his furry head as well.

Hermione let out a hoot of outrage. "We can't give up. The wizard has just left with his servant Peter Pettigrew. That means that no one is guarding Draco. We have to save him."

George pointed his paw at the high window of the tower where Draco was being held. "How are we supposed to get up there? I am telling you it's hopeless."

Hermione looked at the window so far up. She could easily fly up, but she wouldn't be able to go through the bars. Her body was just too big; she was after all a very big owl. She sighed and looked down at Fred. Then she had an idea. She looked from Fred to George to the window a few times before they caught her looking. She rose up one of her claws showing the sharp talons. "You know, I have an idea."

Fred took one look at the owl's talons and put two and two together. "Oh no way." He shook his furry head back and forth while backing up. "There is now way I am ever letting you put those talons around me."

Hermione gave a pointed stare. "It's the only way. If I can get you in, maybe you can find a way to get the door open. I can't fit thought the bars and Draco does not have any sharp teeth he could use to chew threw the leather holding the door shut. If you don't do it, then Draco will never see the sunlight again."

"That's not fair. Why lay all the guilt on me." Fred looked to his brother for help, but was only met with an accusing look. "Not you too, why can't George do it?"

"Because I am asking you too. I guess I could fly up and tell Draco that you wouldn't help him. I don't know how he would take it though."

Fred new he was licked. "Fine... But if you put one hole in my pelt I am going to pluck your feathers."

TBC...

Please review…


End file.
